Ayudame a ser feliz
by otaku-xan
Summary: tras unas extrañas pesadillas todo se soluciona y el amor sale aflote....final..creo..SASUNARU...en memoria de niño...un gran amigo...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es nuevo, espero que les valla a gustar, no será muy largo, no creo que sea de mas de 3 capítulos, o si no termino nunca, por eso esto es lo mejor... No me reten por n continuar los demás, además aquí puedo liberar mis propios sentimientos, me siento muy feliz escribiendo...

Este capítulo, será escrito por kyuubi, y todo lo que ponga será como si el estuviera escribiendo así, que hasta que llego no mas

Diclaimer: Naruto no es mío, pero la historia si lo es...

Advertencias: shonen-ai

------------------------------------------------------------...------------------------------------

Bueno esta carta, tiene un destinatario, pero solamente al final la entregare, pues no pienso poner el nombre de aquel ser, que simplemente me ha traído problemas...

El corazón me duele y ustedes me dirán," _que me importa si te duele el corazón?", _pues yo les diré, en primer lugar no soy humano, así es, soy un demonio, para ser más exactos el kyuubi de nueve colas, que en estos momentos se encuentra sellado, así como lees, sellado, mis poderes no son capaces de de romperlo, no es que no sea poderoso, si no l tipo de sello, es muy complicado, pero a lo que voy, no es a eso, si no al hecho de que me duele el corazón, me dirás "_y? Te debes sentir triste" _ y ahí es donde te equivocas, así es, cientos de años matando a y asesinando no provocaron nada en mi, ni un poco de culpa, nada, pero los últimos años han sido extraños, por no decir desastrosos.

Estos 16 años, para explicarlo de una vez, es el tiempo que llevo sellado dentro del muchacho...no te dije como se llama, bueno el es Uzumaki Naruto, un muchacho, bastante simple, no es que lo crea yo solamente si no todo el mundo y es ahí donde me afecta, pues este muchacho no es lo que aparenta, no es alegría. Felicidad y todas esas cosas que mostraría un chico escandaloso y revoltoso, es la cara que el muestra al mundo y me preguntaras o dirás "_este muchacho le gusta aparentar_" pues yo les diré que no, el no es así, el se ve obligado a aparentar frente al mundo, pues demasiado bueno, inocente, dulce y todas esas cosas que a mi me repugnan, pero lo que yo opine de el, no importa en este momento, pues yo escribo esta carta para pedir ayuda, más adelante explicaré mejor, pero en esta parte me interesa definir bien como es mi contenedor, pues de esa manera podré llegar a la persona que me interesa y por orgullo no le escribo directamente...si soy orgulloso y que.

Bueno te contaré un poco de la infancia del muchacho, no es para que creas que me puse blando o que estoy sufriendo a carne viva, pues sinceramente no le desearía a nadie esto, bueno si es en ese caso a todos mis enemigos, es una lista enorme, así elimino a varios y tengo menos trabajo que hacer...esto no viene al caso. Te explicare claramente, por que me gustaría que el muchacho dejara de sufrir, para no decir que estoy desesperado y que no encuentro otra solución...OK, está bien lo admito, cualquiera estaría desesperado de sentir lo mismo, aunque yo siempre he sido imán de la mayoría de los sentimientos que el padece, como odio, desprecio, rabia, ira, venganza y todo ese tipo de cosas, aunque ahora he vivido el lado B de todo eso. Una persona desde antes de tener uso de razón fue odiada, despreciada. Desvalorizada, humillada, sin razón aparente y más encima no tener en quien buscar protección a todo eso, fue bastante irritante pues yo también sentía y lo siento, por no decir que mi infancia no fue así...que recuerdos...

Ahora me dirás (espero no escribir esto en vano) o te reirás de mis propias palabras diciendo _"eres un demonio, puede ser que sientas lo mismo que tu contenedor, pero eres un ser sin sentimientos"_ yo también lo creía, pero si los tengo. Si también soy un demonio que lo único que hizo fue destruir villas, sueños, familias y todo eso, no se, era divertido, pero encuentro despreciable que los de tu misma especie te hagan eso, pues si, los demonios podemos ser de todo, pero no somos así, no juzgamos a otro por lo que halla hecho su familia, si es que siguen vivos, pues muchas veces, por no decir siempre nos matamos, pero da lo mismo, pues no tiene relevancia.

El muchacho ha crecido toda su vida solo, con el desprecio de toda la villa y recién hace 4 años se enteró, por que. Me pregunto por que tanto misterio, quizás si se hubiera enterado antes, sería otra la historia, pero eso no sucedió. El siempre ha buscado la atención de los demás, pues es la unida forma que conoce. Tu bastante bien conoces esa parte de la historia y no te hagas el desentendido, pues cualquiera que leyera esto se daría cuenta que es para ti, ya que tu has vivido algo de lo que el ha vivido, si, lo que lees, siempre haciéndote el pobre muchacho frió, que te crees, rey del mundo?...me pregunto por que el siente eso por ti...creo que eso no iba, pero de ahí te explico por si no lo entendiste (se da el caso).

Tu siempre has sido admirado, respetado...un poco más besa tus pies...recordé a ese estorbo que de repente lo golpea, me gustaría salir y matarla, pero sería perdida de tiempo, ni siquiera se merece eso, e incluso mi odio, pero igual la odio, quien la podría aguantar. Esto no viene al caso, pero si alguien tiene alguna forma de eliminarla me escribe...quizás tiene un accidente y quien sabe, esto era para los que tienen sus instintos asesinos a flor de piel, como yo o como tu, que casualidad, el muchacho vengador, claro, no me hagas reír, yo te mataría antes que te dieras cuenta, no siquiera yo, Naruto lo hace...comete esa.

De que te sirvió estar 2 años con ese viejo, de tan solo recordarlo, me da indigestión, no he conocido a una persona mas desagradable que el, si y eso que conozco a muchos ((talla interna)) la cosa es que la venganza te cegó, te doy un consejo, ciando uno se quiere vengar debe tener sus parámetros, bien definidos, no como tu "yo soy el mejor, hago lo que quiero", hay que saber utilizar la cabeza o como tu dirías un corazón lleno de odio. Si y ahí mas problemas me causaste, si hubieras sido por mí esa vez que lucharon, te hubiera dejado más muerto que vivo, pero el muchacho anímicamente no andaba bien, si eres el culpable.

Si sigo así me darán ganas de matarte y no debo llegar a eso, por mi bienestar sico-emocional. Se supone que yo escribo esto para ti y creo que no serás el único si esto cae en manos equivocadas, que se dará cuenta, pues Naruto es un libro abierto, para las pocas personas que lo conocen. Recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió hace cuatro años, cuando te fuiste, si no es por esa muchacha, la Hyuuga...Hinata, que sería de mí, aunque igual no se hubiera matado muy fácilmente, pero como dicen, es mejor prevenir que curar, aunque en este caso, poco encaja.

El muchacho se deprimió bastante así que partió con ese viejo pervertido de sanin y fue ahí donde se hizo tan fuerte, pero de que le sirvió ser tan fuerte si no tenía al dueño de su corazón. Suena meloso, pero es la verdad, la persona que era su razón de vivir, sus anhelos, sus sueños y cualquier otra cosa de esa índole, se encontraba con ese viejo, intentando cumplir su venganza. Yo creo, que alguien no puede modificar su vida por una venganza es contraproducente, te lo digo yo, si fuera así estaría ya desquiciado (risas estridentes).

Nunca pensé que escribiendo una carta para ti, me pondría tan reflexivo que es el lado positivo, el negativo es que gasto mi lindo chakra, por que, te preguntaras _"se convirtió en kyuubi" _, si fuera así, el muchacho estaría muerto y yo pues...haciendo un poco de actividad física en las cercanías, no es para que te alarmes, si es que sientes algo por el, no puedo por el momento salir de el y además otro punto muy importante en mi forma verdadera tengo patas y con patas tan grandes no podría sostener un lápiz, aunque tampoco importaría, pues no se escribir y no tendría tiempo, tu comprenderás por que. En estos momentos Naruto se encuentra durmiendo, en este caso inconsciente, por eso utilizo mi chakra, para que el descanse, pues yo no hago mucho, como podrás imaginarte.

Ahora que me pongo a analizar, mi chakra se esta mezclando con la del muchacho, por eso puedo hacer lo que estoy, bueno algo bueno para recordar. No me queda mucho tiempo, un par de horas pues me cuesta pensar que poner, ya que estoy usando los recuerdos de Naruto para escribir. No vallas a pensar que lo esta escribiendo el de forma deliberada, pues te equivocas y como probarlo...pondré algo al final de esta carta, para que compruebes que la escribió kyuubi, o sea yo.

Mira, la cosa es que después de mucho pensarla, decidí escribirte, pues es momento que te des cuenta de los sentimiento del muchacho. En este caso hay dos simples posibilidades, una que no te guste, por que no te gustan los chicos, opción que seria un problema o que te guste, opción mas favorable, que nos haría a todos felices, es decir nosotros tres, si tres, pues yo vivo dentro de el muchacho. En este momento están las dos posturas que ya mencionen y tienes dos soluciones, que ignores lo que escribir en el sentido de no afectar vuestra relación, ya que a cualquier cosa que lo lastime seriamente de manera emocional, lo lamento mucho por el, pero te eliminare, una salida rápida del problema, por ende, el, tendrá que resignarse y vivir su vida. Pero si la solución es otra te pido fervientemente, por no decir" si no lo haces ya veras", que intentes comenzar una relación con el.

Aquí de nuevo vendrás y dirás _" por que entonces el no me habla?" _ Te lo diré, yo lo conozco y se que no lo hará, me he informado mucho en las relaciones humanas y el primero que da la iniciativa, la mayoría de las veces, para no decir siempre, es el dominante, una persona de carácter fuerte y ese no es el caso de Naruto, si no tuyo, yo conozco lo suficiente al muchacho para decir esto. Es una persona que busca el bienestar de los demás antes de l propio. Opino que es una total estupidez, yo ya se, lo he dicho, pero el me dice, que es la única forma que conoce, para caerle bien a los demás, pero yo le digo, por mas que lo has intentado, n lo has logrado, sin embargo considero que esa actitud solo debe tenerla con las personas que lo parecían y ahí entras tu en juego.

Siempre se ha preocupado de ti, pues considera que si no puede lograr tu amor, se conforma con ser tu amigo. Por eso, cada vez, que hacías una tontería intentaba ayudarte o hacer que entraras en razón, incluso cuando te fuiste con esa cosa, casi arriesga su vida, en tu búsqueda y al no lograr tu regreso se entristeció y se fue. El tan solo regreso un mes antes que tu traicionaras a tu maestro, el volvió, por que ya había aprendido todo de ese sanin, pero no tenia ganas de seguir entrenando. Mira lo que provocas en el. Si, fueron momentos difíciles y duros, pero no sabes lo feliz que fue al verte regresar esa noche, aunque le duró poco al verte mas muerto que vivo. Nunca se atrevió a preguntarte la causa de tus heridas, como tu de contarle, pero pongo mi garras al fuego a que fue ese maniático cara de serpiente, es lo mas obvio, sin embargo es tan despistado, que ni cuenta se ha dado.

Bueno ahora voy a resumir los últimos 4 años, por que no tengo gasas de escribir. Naruto con el paso del tiempo se ha sentido mas seguro de si mismo, por lo cual ya no prima en el buscar la aprobación de todos si o del as personas que encuentra importantes, que son los dos senseis, la Hokage, la Hyuuga y tu, pero tu eres un caso aparte, como te has dado cuenta. A pesar del cambio, ante ti se siente vulnerable, siente que a pesar de todo, no es suficiente para ti, siempre desvalorizándose, que manía. La cosa es que el muchacho un poco antes que partieras se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y sufrió mucho esos dos años, pues consideraba que tu mismo te lastimabas con esa obsesión de tu hermano.

Cuando regresaste voltio su felicidad, pero apareció un fantasma, el que nunca tendría la oportunidad contigo y así estuvo al lado tuyo, como ya había mencionado el ha cambiado, intenta mostrar que es alguien fuerte, pero no lo es, es un chico sensible e inocente, cosas que estando solo lo dejan vulnerable. Otro motivo mas para que estés junto a el, pues así se sentía seguro, lo que significa paz para mi.

En realidad te escribo esta carta exactamente para informarte que el esta enamorado de ti, pero no se atreve, yo te lo estoy informando, pro ende si sientes algo por el, no tendrás preocupaciones, solo tendrás que actuar, reitero si el caso es el contrario, olvida esta carta, olvida su contenido, olvida que alguna vez la leíste o que la recibiste pues no quiero que el muchacho sienta un cambio de tu parte, si ese es el caso tendré que actuar.

Creo que con todo esto dejo en claro varios puntos, como se que te encontraras en una de los dos casos, espero una respuesta, de ahí nos mantendremos en contacto con una nota que otra, pero no vuelvo a escribir testamentos y ni una palabra a Naruto.

Como no tengo nada que escribir, se despide Kyuubi de nueve colas...

PD: Había mencionado que iba a escribir algo que solamente yo podría saber, para que te cercioraras de que soy yo. Cuando me encerraron en Naruto, yondaime, ese infame, con sus últimos esfuerzos cuido al niño hasta que de la nada apareció Kakashi con un niño llamado Iruka, este se veía muy triste. Yondaime les pidió que cuidara al niño con las siguientes palabras "espero que este niño, no sufra un destino incierto, por eso dejo en tus manos este bebe, para que lo cuides Iru-chan, ya que se que ambos se encontraran en buenas manos" las ultimas palabras iban dirigidas a Kakashi que tenia 14 años, después de eso murió. Es cosa que le preguntes a alguno de los dos y si eso lo sabe Naruto.

----------------...-----------------------

Kyuubi recién había terminado estas palabras, se sentina extraño, pero tenia que hacerlo, necesitaba un poco de calma, pues ya no era capaz de soportar todo esas emociones que le trasmitía Naruto. Así salio en medio de la noche, con la apariencia de Naruto, solo que sus ojos eran rojos, se dirigió a la residencia de Sasuke y dejo ahí la carta.

-espero que esto no sea en vano- y desapareció de la casa...

---------------...

Continuara...espero que les guste...nos vemos


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!..Muchas gracias por el apoyo...jejeje...a responder los rewies...

**Fati-chan87**: no te preocupes...jejej...- aquí te darás cuenta de la cosa...quedo largo, pues había que meter la situación en la otra situación, me entiendes?

**Armonik**: aquí viene la continuación...espero tener pronto inspiración para hacer el capitulo...espero que ye halla gustado el capitulo que hice, a pesar de ser corto, te gusto

**Maca-chan15:** que bueno que te halla gustado y eso que en un principio iba a ser un one-shot, pero aquí me tienes, espero que te guste...

**Kennich:** sipo, y aquí esta la continuación...pues de el punto de vista de kyuubi, en algún momento debía decir algo no?

**Hagarenpotter**: gracias y si aquí viene continuación con lo que hará Sasuke...

Bueno respondí los rewies...vamos a los que nos interesa...

------------------------------------------...

**Correspondido o no?**

Sasuke despertó temprano como cualquier día, el sol recién aparecía tras las montañas de la villa. Se levantó y se ducho y salio a su entrenamiento matutino.

Luego de un arduo entrenamiento volvió a su casa a las 7, para ducharse, desayunar e ir al puente donde siempre se juntaba con el grupo 7 y donde veía a Naruto. Pues a pesar de cómo lo trataba, no podía evitar pensar en el.

Llevaba, años con ese sentimiento en el corazón, por mucho tiempo lucho contra ellos, pero este fue mas fuerte que el. Se había enamorado perdidamente del zorrito de la villa.

Ese era el motivo de su trato al rubio, era la forma de ocultar sus sentimientos, pues por nada del mundo deseaba que el se enterara de aquellos sentimientos, ya que significaría perder su amistad, cosa que no permitiría por nada del mundo, pues prefería cualquier cosa antes de eso.

Partió como siempre en dirección al puente, el apretón del estomago volvió nuevamente, ya que se dirigió a su encuentro. No había ningún momento en el día que no pensara en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, en sus labios, aquellos que lo atraían de manera hipnotizante y eso provocaba una gran guerra interna dentro de si, pues su amor se debatía con su razón.

Llegó al puente y como siempre se encontraba aquella molestosa, que no lo dejaba prácticamente ni un minuto en paz, no sabía por que esa muchacha estaba tan obsesionado con el, si el siempre la trataba mal, pues lo único que intentaba era que se alejara de mi.

-Sasuke-kun!-gritó la cosa de pelo rosa

-...-no recibió respuesta de el, pues le dedico una mirada llena de desprecio y siguió hasta llegar a uno de los pilares del puente.

Los minutos siguieron en total silencio hasta que llegó el, fue extraño puesto que llego sin su alegría de costumbre ni con ese brillo característico.

-ohayo...-fue un saludo casi imperceptible dirigido a Sasuke este vio que las mejillas de Naruto estaban totalmente encendidas como su piel pálida

-te sucede algo baka?-preguntó intentado ocultar su preocupación

-no, nada Sasuke-teme...es solo que estoy un poco malito-le decía mientras intentaba sonreír

-como tu digas...-"no me fió de lo que me dice, su apariencia me dice todo lo contrario, mejor me mantengo alerta, su condición no es de fiar..."

Minutos pasaban y el silencio cada vez era mas incómodo veía como esa muchacha lo miraba, poco le importaba en ese momento el que ocupaba su mente era Naruto, ya que este se encontraba sentado en el piso y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, su aspecto preocupaba al parecer en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

-ohayo!-extrañamente en ese momento apareció Kakashi, demasiado temprano para ser el.

-quien eres?-pregunto Sasuke sin quitar los ojos a Naruto

-a que viene la pregunta?-pregunto e maestro desde lo alto mientras sacaba su pervertido libro

-Kakashi-sensei...nunca llega...tan temprano...-respondió entrecortado Naruto, mientras abría lentamente los ojos que mostraban unos opacos ojos zafiro.

-temprano?...que hora es?-pregunto extrañado el sensei.

-son las 8 y media sensei-respondió sin preguntarle a la pelirosa

-IRUKA! Me las pagaras...adelantando el reloj...ya verá hoy cuando llegue y...

-cof-cof-tosió Sasuke

-gomen...eso no viene al caso

-claro que no...-respondió bastante molesto

-bueno, aprovechando que llegue mas temprano iremos a entrenar...Naruto te sientes bien?-pregunto preocupado el maestro ante el deplorable aspecto de su alumno

-no me...sucede nada...se me pasará-mientras se levantaba con un poco de esfuerzo

-sería mejor que te quedaras

-nooo!...en serio...

-...-"este dobe no quiere faltar al entrenamiento aun enfermo...su chakra esta un poco extraño, no creo que sea simple resfriado o gripe

-bueno vamos

Kakashi comenzó a saltar entre los árboles seguido de basura-chan (_inner: se nota poco k no me gusta)_. Sasuke no los siguió de inmediato pues espero que Naruto partiera, este al ver que Sasuke no había partido por esperarlo se sonrojo, aunque en su estado poco se noto, con gran esfuerzo comenzó a andar, iba muy despacio saltando entre las ramas a cada minuto se sentía peor y eso lo podía ver Sasuke.

"me siento muy mal...y no se por que, si ayer estaba perfectamente, no logro entender, quizás algo me paso durante la noche...kyuubi, quizás algo quiere, aunque no creo que sea eso, lo mas probable es que me halla helado durante la noche...me siento peor que nunca el cuerpo me pesa demasiado y siento mucho frío...la ropa que llevo es acorde a la época, no puedo creer que tenga frío...pero lo tengo...me duele la cabeza y me cuesta ver...así como voy lo mas probable es que me caiga"

Y pronosticando sus propios pensamientos, al llegar a la rama, calculo mal por su borrosa vista y callo en esa condición no reaccionaba, solo cerro los ojos esperando el golpe al caer al piso, pero este nunca llego. Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, cuando los abrió por completo se encontró con la profunda mirada de Sasuke que lo hizo sonrojar notoriamente.

-seguro que te encuentras bien?-pregunto notoriamente preocupado

-claro que si...baka...me puedes bajar, que no soy ninguna princesa desvalida...

-si, como no-"esto no va bien, el no es lento y además nunca ha errado el calculo con otra rama, varias veces se ha enfermado pero esta es distinta y..."

-Sasuke...me puedes bajar-"por que n me mira tanto, no sabe que me siento vulnerable ante su mirada, Sasuke-baka"

-jejje...-rió un poco nervioso_ (inner: Apocalipsis...toma de los colegios secundarios!...jojoo...se me fue_...), por no haber soltado a Naruto en su momento-bueno...vamos o nos van a dejar atrás, lo mejor será que te llave...

-QUE!-"Sasuke se esta ofreciendo para ayudarme, esto es un sueño...es como si...no! Naruto eso es imposible, el jamás se fijara en ti..."-no estoy invalido...Sasuke...no me voy a dejar...-retrocedía a cada paso del Uchiha (_inner: si te pillo te como!)_

Sasuke no permitiría que su zorrito _(inner: posesivo el muchacho_) se lastimara, por eso lentamente comenzó a aproximarse a Naruto, que a pesar de su condición se iba alejando, pues se sentía demasiado nervioso ya cerca del Uchiha, para permitir que este lo llevara en sus brazos. Sasuke aprovecho el estado de Naruto para desaparecer, este solo se dio cuenta cuando dejo de ver una mancha oscura _(inner: Sasuke es tan solo un mancha en su vida...Sasuke: ¬¬ te mataren con el sharingan...inner: noo!...me da miedo...con esa cara de serpiente...),_ pues su visión era horrible en esos momentos.

-Sasuke?...donde estas?...-pregunto un poco asustado, pues en esa condición se sentía vulnerable

-aquí...-respondió una voz detrás de Naruto, el cual se asusto y tropezó con sus propios pies (_inner: me recuerda un poco a mi persona...pero solo a veces, no siempre...gracias...) _cayendo en dirección al piso, pero el golpe nunca llego, pues Sasuke lo había sostenido antes que llegar al piso

-si serás...ves que no estas bien, te voy a llevar y poco me importa si quieres o no...-y sin escuchar los alegos de Naruto, se lo coloco en la espalda y comenzó a correr

Naruto pronto se dejo de quejar, pues se sentía muy a gusto sobre Sasuke_ (inner: atrás mal pensados...no se refiere a eso...pero me hubiera gustado...n/n) _ además el se estaba preocupando por el, aunque solo como amigo, ya que el sabia que el jamás se fijaría en una persona como el, con tan poca importancia. Sasuke corría por los árboles con Naruto en brazos, podía sentir el temblor de este, se sentía muy bien pero su pecho se encontraba oprimido, por la cercanía y a la vez la lejanía de Naruto.

A los pocos minutos llegaron junto a Kakashi y la muchacha que se encontraba enojada ante la suerte de Naruto

-Sasuke-kun!-"sannaro que hace con ese...yo debería estar con el!"

-Sasuke que sucedió?-pregunto Kakashi mientras Sasuke bajaba a Naruto

-se callo mientras veníamos pues...

-fue un descuido! eso...-respondió rápidamente Naruto con su tonta sonrisa que se veía muy angelical con su aspecto _(inner: yo y mi obsesión con los Ángeles y demonios...) _

-...- Sasuke miro a Naruto, acaso iba a mentir para no preocuparlos, a pesar de su estado tan grave no entendía esa obstinación

-...si durante el entrenamiento ves que no eres capaz de seguir, para, me entiendes tu salud es mas importante que un entrenamiento, Naruto...bueno ahora cada uno será un equipo, se atacaran entre si, sus compañeros serán sus enemigos yo los estaré atacando por igual, descansaremos cuando solo quede uno, OK?

-si, Kakashi sensei-respondió como entupida la pelirosa "ya veras Naruto te dejare en ridículo"

-mmm (_inner: que muchacho más comunicativo!)_

-...-Naruto solamente se limito a mover la cabeza, pues no tenia fuerzas para hablar, pero eso no le iba a impedir entrenar.

Cuando Kakashi dio la señal los cuatro desaparecieron casi simultáneamente ya que Naruto fue más lento

Naruto se encontraba totalmente en desventaja, pues sus sentidos de la visión y audición estaban bastante mal, sin mencionar que su control de chakra fluctuaba demasiado lo que lo convertía en una presa fácil. Se encontraba escondido detrás de unos arbustos intentando descansar para no caer inconsciente, pues la fiebre era altísima y el mareo era igual. Pasó una hora sentado ahí sin hacer nada, decidió que lo mejor era ir a buscar agua al lago para bajarse la fiebre, por que así no vencería a nadie. Oculto lo más que pudo su chakra, para no llamar la atención y de manera lenta llego al lago, que era una simple mancha azulada, busco entre sus ropas un pañuelo que siempre traía consigo, ya que había sido un regalo de Sasuke. Se sentó en la orilla del lago, humedeció el paño y se lo coloco en la frente, el simple frescor lo hizo sentir mejor.

-soy presa fácil...escucho mal, veo mal y no siento bien los chakras...creo que esta vez te afecto o no kyuubi?..(Que habrás hecho...habrá sido el cambio de temperatura?...) cambio de temperatura? No se de que hablas... (eh...yo tampoco...) no dime, acaso tomaste mi cuerpo? ( si pero eso ya no importa...)...espero que no hallas hecho nada malo...(para nada, pero es mejor que te muevas...)...si-se paro tan rápido que se mareo cayendo al lago -...( oh, genial justo cuando estas lleno de energía...)...no soy capaz de...mantenerme a flote...( no te puedo trasmitir chakra...intenta llegar a la orilla...)

Naruto con un gran esfuerzo logro llegar a la orilla donde se acostó a recuperar fuerzas

-hoy no es nuestro día verdad... (Tienes toda la razón muchacho...mejor vete a los matorrales y te quitas la ropa, por que si te la quedas puesta te dará pulmonía y a mi...quien sabe...)...si...

Lentamente Naruto se dirigió a los matorrales, donde se saco la ropa quedando en bóxer, intento expulsar chakra, pero no lo logro, por lo cual comenzó a temblar de frío.

-... (Escucha bien, no se por cuanto tiempo o cuanto chakra logre expulsar, pero secare tu ropa, entendiste?)

Kyuubi lentamente comenzó a expulsar chakra, era poco pero lentamente secaba la ropa, el zorro sabia que si no expulsaba una buena cantidad de chakra el muchacho moriría y también el. Mientras intentaba acumular chakra, Naruto se había colocado la ropa, ya seca, el sabia lo que tramaba el zorro. Se sentía agradecido ya que igual se preocupaba un poco de el.

-Sasuke...-no resistió y callo inconsciente en el frondoso pasto en ese momento kyuubi expulso la mayor cantidad de chakra que pudo acumular, para mantener al muchacho y alertar al resto

-----------------------------...

Sasuke había estado peleando casi por una hora con Kakashi, cuando sintió el chakra de Naruto desaparecer, no le tomo importancia hasta que este comenzó a fluctuar extrañamente, al parecer no podía controlarlo lo que lo convertía en una presa demasiado fácil, cuando intento ir a su encuentro sakura apareció de improviso atacándolo con unas kunais, que lo hirieron en el brazo.

Estaba apunto de atacarla cuando sintió un chakra que lo hizo estremecer al igual que su sensei, ambos se miraron y se dirigieron al lugar donde el chakra se sentía, este tenía las mismas características que el de Naruto, pues fluctuaba demasiado para ser de kyuubi.

----------------------------...

No estaba seguro pero al parecer, era un tipo de sello o veneno que tenia el muchacho, pues le era demasiado difícil mantener un flujo constante de chakra, ya que los conductos se iban cerrando de manera extraña. El muchacho se encontraba muy pálido a la vez que sudaba frío, la temperatura de su cuerpo iba bajando muy rápido, si no descubría que era lo que sucedía morirían ahí y su entupida carta no tendría sentido.

En pocos minutos sentio como dos chakras conocidos se acercaban, cosa que lo alegro en cierta forma. Kyuubi sabía que para poder inspeccionar la naturaleza de esos síntomas debía eliminar el flujo de chakra, pero eso implicaría demasiado riesgo, pero era algo que debía hacer, cuando sintió que se encontraba a pocos metros corto totalmente el flujo de chakra dejando a Naruto a la deriva _(inner: no es barco, que conste)_

Sasuke y Kakashi habían seguido el flujo de chakra, pero se detuvieron cuando este desapareció, encontraron que el cambio había sido muy extraño, pero les había dado tiempo para aproximar la distancia con Naruto y así comenzaron la búsqueda.

" Naruto donde estas...?...no deberías haber venido...por que eres tan obstinado, maldición!..."-Naruto...-lo había encontrado tras unos arbustos, pálido como nunca antes, afiebrado pero totalmente frío-"esta muy mal, tengo que llevarlo junto a la Hokage...su chakra es...nulo!"

Sin esperar en informarle a Kakashi, tomo en brazos a Naruto y se dirigió lo mas rápido donde la Hokage. En pocos minutos se encontraba en la torre entrando en la oficina

-por que entras así?-pregunto bastante seria la Hokage, pero al ver que Naruto estaba en los brazos de Sasuke, cambio a un rostro de preocupación

-Naruto ha estado extraño de la mañana...estaba menos pálido, respiraba muy agitado...incluso erró al saltar...no es simple resfrió!

-déjalo en el sillón

Sasuke sin pensarlo dos veces lo coloco en el lugar indicado, tsunade sin perder tiempo comenzó a revisarlo, mientras lo hacia su rostro mostraba preocupación hasta que se relajo, realizo unos cuantos sello sobre el sello de kyuubi y un extraño humo negro salio desapareciendo al instante.

-un poco mas y lo perdemos...era un sello prohibido que iba anulando los sentidos mas importantes de un ninja, la audición y la vista como el control y la detección de chakra, este sello era especialmente para contenedores, pues anulaba los intentos del demonio para transmitir chakra, a la larga hubieran muerto, pero me alegro que lo hallas traído a tiempo...ahora solo debe descansar, mantendrá la fiebre, si se la bajas su cuerpo volverá a la normalidad, por que supongo que tu lo cuidaras o no?-pregunto la Hokage con una picara mueca

-si...-sin esperar otra insinuación de la quinta tomo a Naruto y desapareció, apareciendo en su casa

Rápidamente lo desnudo sin pensar en sus sentimientos y lo llevo al baño donde lo baño con agua fría. Lo baños, pero seguía inconciente, lo seco, le coloco un pijama suyo y lo acostó en cu cama donde lo arropo.

-sa...suke...-suspiro Naruto entre sueños _(inner: hasta en los sueños se le aparece el muchacho!)_

Sasuke al escucharlo no sabia que pensar, decidió salir un momento a respirar, pues todo lo que había ocurrido lo tenia un poco acongojado. Salio y miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que su buzón tenia una carta, extrañado, pues la carta no tenia remitente, entro para leerla

Se coloco al lado de Naruto, le cambio el paño de la frente y se puso a leer, mientras lo hacia su rostro reflejaba pura sorpresa...

-cualquiera estaría desesperado de sentir lo mismo...una persona desde antes de tener uso de razón fue odiada, despreciada, desvalorizada, sin razón aparente- "no entendía por que estaba solo y nadie se le acercaba..."-...me pregunto por que el siente eso por ti...-" a que se refiere?"-...cuando uno se quiere vengar debe tener sus parámetros bien definidos...-"ya lo se, aprendí de las peor forma..."-...tu eres el culpable...-"si me he dado cuenta y no es necesario que lo digas..."-...un libro abierto para las personas que lo conocen...-"que tenga a kyuubi adentro no implica que el sea malo, por el contrario ha sido la mejor persona que he conocido..."-se deprimió y partió con ese viejo pervertido-..."no sabia que lo había dañado tanto..."-si no tenia al dueño de su corazón...la persona que es su razón de vivir, sus anhelos, sus sueños..No estaba por una venganza...-"tanto soy para el?...entonces yo...acaso eso yo soy para el?(_inner: es lento el muchacho...me preocupa...)_ hace tiempo que deje la venganza, pues eso no iba a implicar recuperar a mi familia..."-...que te guste, opción mas favorable, que nos haría a todos felices...-"si ya me di cuenta..."-intenta comenzar una relación amorosa con el...-" no sabia que ese demonio podía ser tan directo"-el que da la iniciativa es el dominante y ese no es el caso de Naruto...-"dominante...no es algo que el conozca"-siempre se ha preocupado por ti, pues considera que si no puede lograr tu corazón se conforma con ser tu amigo...cada vez que hacías una tontería intentaba ayudarte a hacer entrar en razón...-" ese baka...por eso calo tan hondo en mi..."-...fue ese maniático cara de serpiente tan...el es tan despistado que no se ha dado cuenta...-"bastanete listo nos saliste...prefiero que Naruto nunca lo sepa..."-ante ti se siente vulnerable...-"..."-consideraba que tu mismo te lastimabas con esa obsesión de tu hermano...-" y no se equivocaba..Sufrimos ambos por una estupidez mía..."-lo que significa paz para mi...-" valla te aprovechas de nuestros sentimientos para tu comodidad..."-esta enamorado de ti...no tendrás preocupación...solo tendrás que actuar...-"tiene toda la razón están solo que le diga lo que siento, no es mas que eso...el me escuchara...lo único que quiere es ser feliz...al igual que yo..."-espero que este niño no sufra un futuro incierto por eso dejo en tus manos a este bebe para que lo cuides Iru-chan, ya que se que ambos se encontraran en buenas manos...las ultimas palabras eran dirigidas al joven Kakashi...y si eso lo sabe Naruto...-"desde tan pequeño esos dos ya se querían de esa forma, como ahora, increíble...no se todo lo que dice esta carta no creo que lo halla escrito Naruto, nunca inventaría esto, pero voy a llamar a Iruka, para preguntarle, después de eso sacare las últimas conclusiones..."

Sasuke rápidamente tomo el teléfono, mientras esperaba a que contestaran le cambio el paño a Naruto, la fiebre había bajado considerablemente.

-mochi mochi!

-iruka-sensei

-Sasuke?...para que lo quieres?

-Kakashi?...no estabas en el bosque?

-..E...si...

-bueno necesito que me respondas algo importante

-tu dirás...

-Naruto sabe algo de las palabras del cuarto cuando lo dejo en los brazos de Iruka?

-c-como sabes eso?

-es verdad?

-b-bueno...

-dime!

-si, pe3ro

-y el lo sabe?

-no

-agracias

-pero...

Kakashi no pudo reclamar pues Sasuke ya había cortado cada palabra de la carta era verdad, ya no había duda alguna

-Naruto-este se encontraba durmiendo en al cama-ya no hay ningún miedo o duda que me haga flaquear...no hay nada que nos separe...tan solo es cosa, que despiertes...y ahí ya nada nos separara ya que te contare absolutamente todo...espero mi niño que no te intimides por todos estos sentimiento, es lo ultimo que quiero, tan solo deseo verte sonreír y hacerte feliz a mi lado...tan solo deseo que seamos uno solo...

Continuara...

Alñ fin logro el capitulo de algo, lo siento he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, pero bueno espero que les halla gustado, déjenme rewie...y una cosa...TOMA O PARO PARA LOS ALUMNOS SECUNDARIOS DE CHILE, LUCHEMOS POR UNA EDUCACION JUSTA, QUE POR UAN VEZ POR TODAS EL GOBIERNO SE PONGA LOS PANTALONES!...VAMOS A PARO NACIONAL EL MARTES...NO MAS EDUCACION DE SEGUNDA...TODOS POR UNA MISMA EDUCACION...

Jojoj...mi momento de estudiante...nos vemos...saludos...


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno no me iré mucho en la voldada pues hay poco tiempo, no responderé rewies tan solo agradeceré a las personas que me escribieron: **mahokusweetcandy, Hagarenpotter, amazona verde, shiga-san, kyleru, fatichan-87, maca-chan15, Kin'iro Kitsune ,neko-nika y kennich** muchas gracias por escribirme en el anterior capitulo y gracias también a los que me escribieron al anterior del anterior, este capitulo es el ultimo, quizás no s lo que esperaban, quizás después haga un epilogo, todo depende de la aceptación, bueno, menos charla y mas acción...

--------------------------------...

-Naruto-este se encontraba durmiendo en al cama-ya no hay ningún miedo o duda que me haga flaquear...no hay nada que nos separe...tan solo es cosa, que despiertes...y ahí ya nada nos separara ya que te contare absolutamente todo...espero mi niño que no te intimides por todos estos sentimiento, es lo ultimo que quiero, tan solo deseo verte sonreír y hacerte feliz a mi lado...tan solo deseo que seamos uno solo...

--------------------------------...

**Al fin somos uno solo...**

-...Sasuke...

El Uchiha se había asustado un poco por las palabras de Naruto, pero pronto se tranquilizó, pues estas palabras habían sido dichas dentro de su inconciencia.

No sabia muy bien que hacer en esos momentos, pues no podía hacer nada hasta que el despertara...quería hacer tantas cosas, pero no podía a sí que se acomodó en el sillón y se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos.

Las horas pasaban dentro de aquella casa donde sus dos ocupantes sufrían por las imágenes que vivían en sus pesadillas

Sueño Sasuke...

Era un hermoso día de verano, soleado. Se encontraba parado en medio de la villa, todos caminaba como si el no existiera, en realidad a eso le tomo poca importancia. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa, el calor era tan sofocante que le perturbaba la mente, así que aceleró el paso.

En pocos minutos se encontró frente a su casa, pero no era la misma que el recordaba, era la casa que había antes de la matanza de su familia, los recuerdos afloraban. Jamás había entendido la razón que había llevado a su hermano a matar a su familia.

Abrió enormemente los ojos, el responsable de todos sus sufrimientos se encontraba sentado sonriente cerca de la casa y a su lado estaba su Naruto. El mundo se le vino enzima, rápidamente se acercó a ambos e intentó atacar a su hermano, pero tan solo logró caer al suelo, pues atravesó el cuerpo de Itachi, no lo podía hacer nada, se sentía impotente y las lagrimas que recorrían su rostro lo demostraban tan solo se quedó ahí escuchando.

-Ita-chan?-preguntó melosamente el moreno

-dime naru-chan

-tu tenías un hermano de mi edad?

-si

-y que pasó con el?

-murió-Sasuke palideció

-...lo siento...

-no te preocupes ya lo superé...era un buen chico, pero tuvo mala suerte de encontrarse con ninjas mas poderoso que el...pero tu me recuerdas a el

-en serio?-sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente

-si y por eso te amo tanto...

-no digas eso que me da pena-Sasuke quería morir en ese mismo momento, las palabras de Naruto eran dagas para su corazón, acaso amaba a su hermano? _(inner: que horrible pesadilla, si yo lo hubiera tenido me hubiera vuelto loca, pero ahora que lo pienso yo lo escribí...es preocupante...)_

-puedo decir todo lo que quiera de mi novio...-acercó el cuerpo de Naruto hacia el suyo y lo beso

-noooooo!

Fin sueño

Sasuke despertó muy agitado en el sofá al mismo instante que escuchaba a Naruto gritar angustiado

Sueño Naruto...

Despertó como siempre gracias al despertador, el día era sombrío, extraño para la villa, su corazón dio un extraño brinco que no entendió, se vistió, comió y salio como todas las mañanas, mientras caminaba se dio cuenta que la gente se encontraba triste y con la mirada perdida.

Comenzó a llover, pero siguió caminando, al parecer nadie lo veía, pues no le dirigían ninguna mirada de desprecio, lentamente la angustia comenzó a invadir su corazón, por lo cual comenzó a correr a la casa de Sasuke, con las lagrimas rondando por sui angustiado rostro. En pocos minutos llego a su casa (la de Sasuke), pero esta se encontraba lúgubre y sin vida

-Sasuke!-pero nadie respondió a su grito, quizás la Hokage sabría algo así que desesperado comenzó a correr a la torre, mientras lo hacia se dio cuenta que la gente iba al mismo lugar, corrió y corrió y debajo de la torre toda la gente se encontraba reunida, sobre la torre se encontraba la quinta al parecer muy triste, pero igual comenzó a hablar

-ninjas y habitantes de la villa, ustedes quizás no sean conocedores del por que de estas muertes, pero yo les diré-hablaba mientras por sus ojos las lagrimas se acumulaban-estos muchachos tenían toda una vida por delante, pero un maldito hombre, por sus ambiciones los convirtió en enemigos, sabiendo del amor tan grande que se tenían, todo ocurrió en menos de una semana, la felicidad se convirtió en desgracia y tristeza-el cuerpo de la mujer se convulsionaba con los recuerdos-ambos lucharon a muerte, uno de manera conciente y dolorosa y el otro manipulado por el odio y la ambición. Ambos fueron obligados a algo que jamás concibieron, ustedes fueron testigos de aquella sangrienta batalla, donde entra de su voluntad tuvo que matarlo, aunque se sentía feliz por ser el quien acabara con su vida...tuvo que matarlo, pues era cosa de que se recuperar para destruir la villa, el dolor no lo iba a dejar vivir, así que se quito la vida, desapareciendo así el legado Uchiha y Uzumaki...-la mujer se detuvo para tomar un poco de agua y secar las lagrimas

-Uchiha, no puede ser que se halla suicidado...-decía Naruto totalmente afectado por las palabras de la Hokage.

-la codicia provocó que Naruto y Sasuke se batieran a muerte...nunca existirá un amor tan puro como el de ello, por eso hoy honramos su amor, pues a pesar de aquello su amor logro florecer...

Pero Naruto no siguió escuchando mas se encontraba totalmente fuera de si, no podía creer que hubiera atacado a Sasuke, que hubiera intentado matarlo, estaba fuera de cualquier parámetro razonable para el.

-Sasuke...no puedes estar muerto...-sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos mientras las lagrimas fluían libremente por sus mejillas-...NO PUEDES!

Fin del sueño...

-NO PUEDES!-quedo sentado en la cama llorando-...por que...yo no sería capaz de dañarte, pero...por que...-su llanto era lastimero y deprimente, tenia el rostro tapado con sus temblorosas manos

-NARUTO!

Frente a la cama se encontraba Sasuke totalmente agitado mirándolo lleno de angustia y asustado

-Sasuke...-sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lagrimas y antes que Sasuke se diera cuenta Naruto se encontraba abrazándolo, mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de este.

-...-podía sentir, como mojaba su polera con sus tibias mejillas-...Naruto...

-pensé que estabas muerto, pensé que te había perdido...todo se veía tan real, jamás sería capaz de dañarte...jamás podría lastimarte...te quiero tanto, primero me...mataría antes de dañarte...

-Naruto...-lentamente levanto el rostro del rubio el cual se encontraba lleno de lagrimas-...yo no puedo vivir sin ti, eres la persona mas importante en mi vida...yo...yo te amo...

-Sasuke...yo también te amo y con todas mis fuerzas

Se unieron en un beso casto, un simple roce el cual demostraba todo su amor, aquel amor escondido por tanto tiempo. Lentamente se separaron, ambos sonrojados con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Al fin habían rebelado aquel secreto que escondían recelosamente, aquél secreto que los hacia tan felices, pero a la vez tan desgraciados.

-Naruto...yo...-le daba un poco de pena decir aquello, pero consideraba que era el momento-hace mucho tiempo, mejor dicho años que siento esto en mi corazón , se que te hice mucho daño, se que sufriste, lloraste e incluso atentaste contra tu vida por mi culpa, pero la venganza me cegó por completo y me arrepiento por ello, pues perdí valiosos años, por algo que no me traería más que sufrimiento, tan solo te pido que perdones a este entupido que después del error se vino a dar cuenta de todo el mal que le hizo a la persona mas valiosa de su vida, aquella persona que hace que mi corazón lata tanto...yo...

-Sasuke...-se secó las lagrimas de su rostro- no tienes que pedir perdón, ya que yo también debo pedirte pendón, pues no entendí el motivo que te llevo a marcharte, tu querías cumplir con algo muy importante, pero eso no es todo, también debo pedirte perdón pues no supe afrontar tu partida ...mi vida no tenia sentido...no sabia si ibas a volver, me sentía tan desesperado...tu vida dependía de un hilo tan frágil...tu eras capaz de cualquier cosa-se separó del cuerpo de Sasuke, ya que esos recuerdo aun lo lastimaban- incluso de vender tu cuerpo, tu vida, tu alma y tu corazón por cumplir tus ambiciones oscuras...se que estabas en tu derecho, pero no era necesario llegar a tanto por algo que no te traería nada beneficioso...tan solo serías igual a el...pero yo que podía hacer, aunque te amara, nada pude hacer solamente perdí...me sentía tan mal, mi mente se encontraba dividida entre mis sentimientos y tu traición...no puedo pedir que perdones aquellos sentimientos donde me libraría del dolor don la muerte...se que fui cobarde, pero ya no daba mas...ahí estuvo Hinata y kyuubi aunque no lo creas, apoyándome...

-...-"si creo, sobre kyuubi, pues el fue capaz de pedir ayuda por ti, aunque lo camufle con eso, se que en el fondo igual se preocupa por ti..."

-...lo mas curioso que al final igual seguí por ti, por que mi corazón sentía que algún momento tu volverías, por uno u otro motivo tu volviste...

-volví por ti...me di cuenta que había actuado mal-se acerco a Naruto, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo, apoyándolo en su pecho-me dolió ver tu rostro antes de partir y fue lo que siempre me acompaño...el peso de saber que yo era el culpable de tus tristezas, se que lo que hice y lo que hiciste no se puede borrar, pero dejémoslo en el pasado, como un recuerdo amargo, pues nos hacen sufrir, tan solo dediquemos nos a vivir, por el otro, a velar por el otro...vivamos como uno solo...

-Sasuke...-el menor se acurruco en el pecho del Uchiha, para sentir aquel corazón que lo tranquilizaba y lo reconfortaba

-se que en un principio será difícil, pero con nuestro amor podremos sobrellevar todos aquellos problemas que vallan surgiendo y yo estaré ahí para protegerte ya que en el fondo eres una persona sensible...nadie volverá a hacerte daño, si es necesario tener el odio de media villa para lograrlo, no me importa, pues tu eres mi prioridad numero uno, tu eres mi vida...

-nadie me había dicho palabras mas dulces, con cariño, nadie se había interesado por mi bienestar, pero tu...con tu disfraz de chico serio y frío igual a tu manera te preocupabas de mi...antes de enamorarme, jamás pensé que alguna vez alguien se preocuparía así de mi...me hace tan feliz...te amo tanto Sasuke...-termino quedándose dormido en el regazo del Uchiha

Este lo acomodo bien en la cama para que descansara, pues había sido un día difícil, pero al final habían abierto sus corazones, decidió dejarle algo a kyuubi, se levanto y cogio un lápiz y un papel y comenzó a escribir, luego de unos minutos guardo la hoja en un sobre, lo dejo en la mesa, se acostó abrazando a Naruto quedando en poco tiempo dormido.

El atardecer dio paso a la noche, en la habitación tan solo se escuchaba la respiración acompasada de dos jóvenes que al fin habitan abierto sus corazones, superando todos aquellos temores que los separaban.

El reloj marcaba ya media noche cuando Naruto abrió los ojos, pero estos no eran azules, si no rojos señal inequívoca de kyuubi, el cual se separo un poco del Uchiha para tomar la nota, que comenzó leer

-"eres un demonio bastante curioso, en el fondo igual querías que Naruto dejara de sufrir y fuera feliz...tuviste razón esta vez, pero para la otra ten mas cuidado al poseer el cuerpo de Naruto, ya que, por lo que sabes, el es lo mas importante para mi y no te perdonare si le haces daño...también te quería agradecer, aunque me cueste que hallas salvado la vida de Naruto, sin ti no se que hubiera hizo de el, no tengo mucho mas que decirte, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que nunca mas volverá a sentir aquello que sentí y como le dije si es necesario que la mitad de la villa me odie para que el sea feliz lo haré, pues lo mas importante para mi es el...eso significara que ya no dolerá..." valla parece que este muchacho vio mas de lo que quise decir, pero para que lo voy a desmentir se el no me escucha, es algo que yo solamente sabré, al final igual me encariñe con el, quien sabe, por que pero sucedió y yo no puedo hacer nada tan solo agradecerte, por que le has dado la felicidad que nunca tuvo...

Naruto (kyuubi) quemo la nota en su mano y dejo las cenizas en el velador se acurruco en los brazos de Sasuke, donde quedo dormido.

Naruto jamás sabría de la existencia de la carta de kyuubi, aquella carta que recibió Sasuke, aquella carta que los unió, aquella carta que le permitió ser feliz, aquella carta que le permitió amar, aquella carta que le entrego un futuro con Sasuke, aquella carta mandada por alguien que deseaba su felicidad, aquella carta que inicio una historia de amor...

FIN

-------------------...

Chy: bueno he terminado esta historia, en realidad lo hice hace mucho tiempo, pero recién hoy la pude transcribir, pero no tengo muchas ganas de escribir, ya que hace poco me entere de la perdida de alguien importante para mi, que fue mi mascota...mi primera mascota, es algo duro de asumir, pero por ti...lo haré, este capitulo te lo dedico a ti niño, que cuando era niña me dabas alegrías inimaginables y ahora donde estés seas tan feliz, como una vez lo fuimos...

También quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se dieron el tiempo de leer este fic, se los agradezco y me hacen muy feliz, deberás muchas gracias

Sayonara...nos vemos...


End file.
